genderswappedadventuretimefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunson Abadeer
Hunson Abadeer (a.k.a. the Lord of Evil), is Marsha and Marceline's father and ruler of the Nightosphere. Apperance He is first shown exiting the Nightosphere as a mass of tentacles, eyeballs, intestines, and various other like appendages, but his usual form consists of a vampire-like humanoid with a light blue skin tone, pointy ears, flat dark blue hair, a dark business suit and light yellow eyes with neon pink pupils. His movements are occasionally jerky and unnatural, moving with what appears to be additional or especially stiff but flexible joints. He has the ability to shapeshift, like both his daughters, and has been seen with a second, monstrous head with a vertical mouth that usually hides inside his normal mouth (an effect of the Nightosphere amulet). When he transforms into a large monster this monstrous head emerges and replaces his normal head. He wears a pair of red boots just like Marceline . However, without the Nightosphere Amulet, he sports a white tank-top, a pair of green-striped pink boxers, and has a slightly bulging belly that is hidden when he is wearing his suit. Personality He claims to be "completely evil" and is shown to be extremely rational, as well as cold and calculating (these are later shown to be effects of the Nightosphere Amulet). He also shows care for things he deems evil; on the animatic, it shows that he is commenting and observing how Gunter is the ."..most evil thing he has encountered" and apparently asking for Gunter's soul before Gunter hits him in the face. Gunter, the Ice King, Marceline, Jake (because he was in Finn's pocket), and Finn were the only souls that were spared during his rampage through Ooo. However, he is not completely emotionless, as he is apparently moved by hearing his daughter's song. He also confirmed that he loves Marceline, and that he was deeply sorry he ate her fries, never meaning to hurt her. This also seems to have changed his personality, as even with the Nightosphere Amulet on, he is far less evil than before, implying that this was a result of the fry argument he and Marceline had. While he is far 'nicer' than before, he may only act so to Marceline, Finn and Jake. Exemplified by the video in "Daddys Little Monster," before he realized who Jake was he was quick to act hostile toward him. He also seems to have a sense of humor in which he threatens the Marauders in the form of a joke and plays along with their leader's response, calling himself their "Mama." He is also heard singing a song about "sucking up souls and stompin' on ants," though these attributes are not present in Daddy's Little Monster. Although in "Adventure Time: The Movie", Marsha reveals that Hunson Abadeer actually loved and cared for her as an infant, making him the only villan Marsha trusts. Abilites Marceline described Hunson Abadeer as "deathless," apparently meaning that he is immortal even going as far to say he literally can't die. He is capable of stealing souls (with the nightosphere amulet on), shapeshifting, regenerating, and growing to tremendous sizes. He is very strong and flexible so his body can bend many ways making him extremely adept in conflict. An example of this is his ability to swing his leg behind his head, kicking people in the face who try to attack him from behind; he calls it Karate Kick. In the episode "Daddy's Little Monster," it is revealed that some of Hunson's powers originate from his Nightosphere Amulet, which fills its wearers with chaotic evil, hinting the amulet was what made him evil. After he takes the amulet off, he is still evil, but it might have been from wearing it for so long. Relationships Marceline Hunson is Marceline's father. For some time, Marceline loved her father. Marceline became upset when he ate her fries, and feels that he doesn't care about her. He would eventually be imprisoned in the Nightosphere and Marceline wouldn't talk to him until the episode "It Came from the Nightosphere." After coming out of the Nightosphere, she had an argument with him after he took her Axe-Bass away. Eventually, he realized Marceline's feelings toward him when he listened to the song about their relationship. Toward the end of the episode, they had a talk which fixed the problems between them, but was interrupted when Finn sent him back to the Nightosphere. Hunson, however, wishes Marceline to take over the Nightosphere in "Return to the Nightosphere" to make him proud. He eventually realizes his fault, and admits that he is proud of Marceline for who she is. In this episode, it also shows that Hunson uses the term "baby" as endearment for Marceline. His relationship with his daughter also seems to have a powerful influence over his personality, as he acts completely evil in his debut due to possible bitterness from their previous argument but after hearing Marceline's song, he acts much nicer afterwards in his later appearances. As an additional result from this, Marceline now visits her father while he is in the Nightosphere. Marsha Hunson is also Marsha's father. For 14 years, Marsha loved her father. Marsha is then CRUSHED - not upset, crushed - when he left her in the grass lands, and feels that he no longer loves her. He was imprisoned in the Nightosphere and couldn't talk to him for 989 years until "Adventure Time: The Movie." Marsha then tries to stay away from him (because she is still a little ticked) but finally gives in and admits to Finn that she wants to talk to him. Towards the middle, he realizes Marsha's feelings toward him when he listened to both what she said and the song about their relationship. They had a talk which fixed the problems created between them, but it was interrupted by an attack by Dark Princess. Finn Finn freed Marceline's father from the Nightosphere so that Marceline could have closure with him. The Lord of Evil was under the impression that Finn was Marceline's "evil servant" but, upon learning that Finn is "super good," quickly attempted to steal Finn's soul. Hunson then took Marceline's guitar and, using it as a battle axe, stole souls throughout the Land of Ooo. When Marceline's father came to his senses, Finn was able to lock him back in the Nightosphere. Despite this, in "Daddy's Little Monster," he thinks Finn is cool and doesn't want any hard feelings between them. He shows this when he says, "See how I'm not killing you?" Concerning Finn and Jake, he tells Marceline at the end, "They're all right. And that Political Rap ("Demon Apathy")? Pretty great," showing subtle respect towards the two. Jake In the episode "Return to the Nightosphere," Jake seems pretty calm around him while he video tapes Hunson. Gunter When he confronts Gunter, Hunson says Gunter was the "most evil thing he had ever encountered." They have an argument and Hunson tries to steal Gunter's soul. However, Gunter slaps him in the face and Marceline's father decides not to steal his soul, even going on to shout, "KEEP YOUR CRUMMY SOUL!!!!". Ice King When the Ice King looks for the person "who told Gunter he could fly," he unintentionally confronts the Lord of Evil. He scares the Ice King in his monstrous form, causing the Ice King to soil himself, supposedly "by choice," and fly away. Peppermin Butler Although they have never interacted on screen, there seems to be friendly history with Peppermint Butler. If you look closely in the episode "Return to the Nightosphere," there is a picture of them playing golf together. Dark Princess It was actually Dark Princess who sent Hunson away from Marsha. She threatened that if he didn't leave, she would kill Marsha. Hunson only did what she said to make sure Marsha lived on. Rose Abadeer Rose is Hunson Abadeer's wife. They married sometime before the Great Mushroom War. Nine months after, they had a baby but after 100 years got another one. Rose sacrificed her life to save Hunson and Marsha expressing her love. Hunson later killed the Dark Overlord who killed Rose to avenge her. Dark Overlord Hunson, who became the Lord of the Nightosphere, killed the Dark Overlord to avenge his wife. Quotes Trivia Category:Villans Category:Demon Category:Royalty Category:Nightosphere inhabitants Category:Fathers Category:Counterparts Category:Males